This invention relates to fluid dispensers such as are used in washrooms and similar locations for dispensing soaps and lotions. A wide variety of such dispensers have been developed and are in use in various installations. Maintenance of a dispenser often is a problem, due to wear and tear on the unit, damage resulting from improper usage, and vandalism. Often it is necessary to replace the entire dispenser when such an event occurs.
Replacement and/or repair of a damaged unit can be both time consuming and expensive, in costs of parts and costs of labor, as well as being an inconvenience to users until the replacement is completed.
Accordingly, it is an object to the present invention to provide a new and improved dispenser design utilizing a replaceable valve system which permits replacement of the valve construction in the dispenser, with utilization of a simple tool such as a screw driver, and without requiring removal and replacement of the entire dispenser.
Dispensers with provisions for various forms of repair are presently known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,877; 4,964,544; and 5,476,197.